Sgt Potter's lonely hearts club
by Sorita Wolfgirl
Summary: La amante secreta de Charlie Weasley, incursiones en la droga con el matrimonio Mlafoy, odio y amor con Audrey, conversaciones merodeadoras y mucho más en una serie de viñetas con ritmo Beatle.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos obra y gracia de Jotaká, las letras y el ritmo que suena en mi cabeza, todo Beatle.

* * *

**Can't buy me love.**

_I'll give you all I've got to give__  
__If you say you love me too__  
__I may not have a lot to give__  
__but what I've got I'll give to you__  
__I don't care too much for money__  
__For money can't buy me love_

Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida, o debería serlo, y es por eso por lo que estoy nervioso, muy nervioso. Nos conocemos desde que ambos teníamos once años, hemos crecido juntos, sabiendo el uno del otro, viéndonos por los pasillos del colegio y probablemente hoy sea el día más importante desde que nos conocemos. Más importante aún que aquel día en el que, haciendo trabajo de estudios muggles ella apareció, con el rostro tan rojo como su pelo y me entregó una carta con olor a perfume floral.

Por primera vez en mi vida al día siguiente llevé los deberes sin hacer a clase de Estudios muggles pero no pude evitarlo, Molly Prewett había confesado que estaba interesada en mí, que le gustaba. Me temblaban las manos, me fallaban las piernas y tardé tres días en conseguir lanzarme y abordarla al final de la cena, proponiéndola dar un paseo a la luz de la luna. Fue la primera cita perfecta, aunque aún conservo las cicatrices que me dejó el conserje en el regreso a la torre por andar deambulando por el castillo tras el anochecer.

Hoy, apenas un año después, no puedo creer la suerte que tengo por seguir con esa chica maravillosa, mi encantadora, dulce y rolliza Molly.

Hemos acabado el colegio, la vida real nos espera, tan real y cruda como que estamos en guerra, tan real y cruda como que los hermanos de Molly están desaparecidos, huyendo por todo el país de aquellos que quieren asesinarles. La vida real nos abofetea y por eso hoy mismo, el día que volvemos a casa que decimos adiós por última vez al castillo que ha sido nuestro hogar, hoy es el día en el que voy a tomar la decisión más importante.

El sol brilla, los pajaritos cantan y las nubes se levantan sobre los terrenos del colegio, aprovechamos los últimos minutos junto al lago, con el resto de compañeros que se despiden del castillo, junto con nuestros compañeros de curso que nunca volverán, pero aún así separados de todos, necesitábamos estar a solas.

Ella está tan guapa como siempre, quizá un poco más de lo normal, el sol brilla en sus ojos, las pecas destacan contra su blanca piel y… y yo no puedo apreciarlo porque estoy temblando como una hoja y no me sentiría más incómodo si el calamar gigante me estuviera agarrando con sus tentáculos ahora mismo.

−Molly, tengo algo que decirte. Ya sabes, hoy acabamos el colegio, empezamos la vida adulta y estamos en guerra, quién sabe…

Ella le mira, sin saber muy bien a dónde quiere llegar.

−Vamos Arthur, ¿Qué quieres decir? Pareces un hipogrifo nervioso. –trago saliva e hinco una rodilla en el suelo, ante ella.

−Molly, te quiero, lo sabes. Eres la mujer de mi vida y no creo que sea necesario esperar más para decirte esto. Vente conmigo, vayámonos juntos, donde sea, donde quieras, pero no quiero separarme de ti, quiero desayunar contigo todas las mañanas, darte un beso de buenas noches y verte ir a la cama con ese pijama de jirafas violeta. Sabes…− maldita sea, ¿y si no me quiere? ¿y si todo ha sido un juego del colegio? Fuera del colegio no soy bueno para ella, no tengo nada que ofrecerle más que un terreno lleno de gnomos de jardín cerca deOttery St. Catchpole.–Yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte, sabes que no tengo mucho dinero… Pero si lo tuviera… si tuviera dinero lo único que querría hacer con él sería comprar una casa donde poder vivir juntos. Vente a vivir conmigo, vayámonos a vivir juntos, envejezcamos juntos, para siempre, tengamos muchos niños pelirrojos que correteen en un jardín lleno de gnomos. Molly Prewett, cásate conmigo.

Sus labios formaron una "O" perfecta, estupefacta, mirándome sin decir nada, apenas balbuceante. Lo sabía, lo sabía, sabía que algo tan bueno no podría funcionar.

−Sé que no tengo dinero, que soy pobre, que no podré darte la vida que te mereces ni comprarte vestidos cada día, pero te quiero y que aceptaras mis sentimientos sería lo mejor que podrías darme. Mírame, visto túnica de segunda mano, ni siquiera tengo un anillo de compromiso para ti, pero desde que besé tus labios no he dejado de quererte, y no lo haré nunca. Cásate conmigo.

_Say you don't need no diamond ring__  
__And I'll be satisfied__  
__Tell me that you want those kind of things__  
__that money just can't buy__  
__For I don't care too much for money__  
__Cause money can't buy me love__  
_

−Yo parpadeé, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, que limpió con una caricia. Sus dedos estaban húmedos cuando arrancó una brizna de hierba e hizo con ella el anillo de compromiso más pobre de todos los tiempos, pero también el más dulce.

* * *

Mi hija sonrió, extasiada, toda sonrisas y hoyuelos.

−Mamá, qué historia más bonita. Cuéntame más historias de papá y tú, _porfa_.

−Otro día Ginny, es hora de dormir, mañana te contaré más.

−¿Lo prometes?

−Te lo prometo.

**FIN**

* * *

**N.A:** Primera escena, esa canción suena cada vez que recibo una llamada y, en cuanto busqué un personaje para ella, supe que tenía que hablar de Arthur. Dedicada a Segreta por hacer, sin saberlo, que me anime al fin a publicarlo.

Próxima parada, una historia de guerra con _Tell me what you see._


	2. Chapter 2

**Tell me what you see.**

Si confías en mí verás que te quiero, que serás feliz a mi lado, préstame tu corazón, abre los ojos y verás que me quieres, que no te sorprendes, porque me quieres.

_If you let me take your heart I will prove to you,__  
__We will never be apart if I'm part of you__  
_

−Vamos, pequeña, confía en mí. –dice él y ella le escucha, pero no sonríe, no se siente aliviada, no es capaz de sentirse reconfortada con sus palabras. Él suspira y se deja caer en el polvoriento sillón de la casa abandonada que están ocupando. No puede culparla de nada.

Él está aquí por ella, eran amigos desde hace tiempo, compañeros de la escuela, de tardes interminables de estudio, de agobios, de madrugadas, de risas, pero también estaban allí para los llantos. Por mucho que se dijera que Roger Davies tan sólo quería una cara bonita y pasarlo bien tras un partido de Quidditch. Muchos no lo creerían si lo supieran, si supieran que Roger Davies ha abandonado a su familia, a su vida, para acompañar a Penélope Clearwater en su huída del mundo mágico. Corren tiempos difíciles y ella tiene que ocultarse, dejarlo todo atrás porque si el nuevo Ministerio y los mortífagos la descubren la capturarán, juzgarán y condenarán a Azkaban. ¿El delito? Haber robado la magia, haber robado una varita.

Al principio ella trató de hacerles entrar en razón, era de padres muggles pero tras ocho años en el mundo mágico se resistía a creer que este había caído en la locura. Trató de dialogar con los empleados del ministerio que se personaron en su casa con una citación para el tribunal de lo nacidos de muggles, imploró de todas las maneras posibles y derramó litros de lágrimas. Incluso, presa de la desesperación, acudió al chico al que una vez amó, Percy Weasley, en busca de comprensión, de ayuda, de la seguridad que pudiera sentir al oír las palabras _Debe ser un error _o _No te preocupes Pe, yo lo solucionaré. _No las escuchó, por supuesto.

Fue entonces cuando apareció Roger, preocupado, desconcertado ante todo lo que estaba pasando, pero con una determinación: Iba a salvarla.

Desde entonces los dos vagan por casas abandonadas, pueblos muggles donde nadie pueda reconocerlos, huyendo de aquellos que pretenden condenarla por algo que no ha hecho y que ni siquiera es posible hacer, robar magia. Ella no sabe dónde están sus padres, ni cómo, ni tan siquiera sabe si están vivos. No saben nada de sus amigos ni sus compañeros de la escuela, lo único que saben del mundo exterior son anticuadas noticias que logran rapiñar de algún cubo de basura.

Los meses pasan y las fuerzas van mermando, el aislamiento va pasando factura y el mundo se les echa cada vez más encima. Tienen un par de encuentros con rastreadores de los que consiguen escapar por poco más que mucha suerte y una pizca de inventiva. A menudo ella se derrumba, sin poder creer que el mundo le dé la espalda de esa manera, que sea una fugitiva en su propio país, que no pueda exiliarse porque los magos controlan todas las salidas de la isla. Es en esos momentos cuando Roger entra en acción, sacando una sonrisa un tanto torcida por ese corte que no termina nunca de sanar para decirla que todo se solucionará, que hay posibilidades de sobrevivir, que un día se levantarán y podrán caminar con la cabeza alta, libres al fin.

_Big and black the clouds may be time will pass away,__  
__If you put your trust in me I'll make bright your day._

Él es el único apoyo que tiene y en ocasiones hasta funciona su ayuda. En ocasiones ella logra esbozar una sonrisa, incluso soltar una risilla, escondidos en una fría y oscura cueva del norte de Escocia, calados de nieve hasta las rodillas o llenos de barro hasta en las cejas. Él lo sigue intentando, de todos modos, porque lo ha dado todo por ella y seguirá dándolo hasta que algún día sean libres. Él confía en la libertad, en el poder de la justicia y en la esperanza de un futuro mejor. _Los malos nunca ganan, recuérdalo, Pe. _Quizá confía en ello porque sueña con un futuro en el que ambos sean felices, juntos, siendo algo más que amigos. Quizá lo piense porque después de haber luchado tanto sería absurdo que todo se perdiera a favor de los malos. Quizá lo sueña porque _la vida no puede ser tan injusta, joder. __Todo va a salir bien._

_Tell me what you see.  
Listen to me one more time, how can I get through?  
Can't you try to see that I'm trying to get to you?_

Roger Davies no se sorprende cuando, una fría mañana de mayo, la aldea cerca de la que han acampado estalla en ebullición, los magos olvidando todo disimulo para celebrar que Aquel Que No Debe Ser Nombrado ha caído. Finalmente Harry Potter ha vencido en la mayor batalla librada desde la Gran Guerra. Al fin eran libres. Penélope Clearwater sí se sorprende, llora y se abraza a él, perdiendo las fuerzas, sin poder creer que ese sueño que no se permitía soñar se haya convertido en realidad.

Es entonces cuando al fin Roger le acuna el rostro entre sus manos, ignorando las lágrimas de felicidad que corren por él y la besa como lleva años deseando hacer.

−Te dije que todo se solucionaría. Deja de llorar, no llores, hemos superado todo esto juntos. Abre los ojos, mírame, préstame tu corazón y prométeme que seguirás estando a mi lado. Abre los ojos, mírame y verás que tú también me quieres.

_Open up your eyes now tell me what you see,__  
__It is no surprise now what you see is me._

* * *

**FIN**

****¿Qué os ha parecido? Nunca había escrito con esta pareja, pero trabajando en ella me pareció tan natural como respirar. ¿En el próximo capítulo? ¿Qué tal una de Merodeadores? Ya sabéis: _All you need is love... _O reviews, lo que queráis.


	3. Chapter 3

**All you need is love, Peter**

_There's nothing you can make that can't be made._

_No one you can save that can't be saved._

_Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time_

_It's easy._

_All you need is love._

Es demasiado pronto para dormir, todos deberían saberlo, nadie en ese castillo debería dormir, es demasiado pronto. En la habitación lo tenían muy claro, pero no entendían que Lily Doña Prefecta les haya echado de la Sala Común, de malos modos y amenazándoles con el libro de pociones tan sólo por hacer _un poco de ruido_.

−Esa chica necesita un buen novio para dejar de estar tan amargada. –Murmura Sirius, malhumorado.

−¡Ey Canuto! Ni se te ocurra insinuar que soy un mal novio− amenazó James almohada en mano, henchido de amor y orgullo por haber conseguido a la chica de sus sueños.

−No lo insinúo Jamie, lo afirmo. Evans debe estar un poco tarada por haberte elegido a ti. Debería haber sido tan lista como su amiga Marge, ya sabes, la que me manda notas de amor en el desayuno.

−Sirius, por favor, deberías decirle algo a esa niña, tan sólo tiene trece años. –le riñe Remus, que observaba la discusión sin intervenir.

−¡Pero si no he hecho nada malo! Si ni siquiera le he contestado a las cartas. –Se defiende él, haciendo un mohín.

−Estaría bueno, asaltacunas −añade James −. ¿No te querrás aprovechar de una pobre niña? Búscate una de tu edad, o mayor, como ha hecho Lunático.

El aludido adquirió rápidamente el color de un rábano con insolación para risas de sus amigos.

−Sabéis perfectamente que sólo somos amigos, Susan y yo no tenemos nada, quedamos para estudiar, charlar un poco…

−¿Si sois sólo amigos por qué le has prometido ir con ella a Hogsmeade en la próxima salida? –apunta Peter.

−¡Esa es buena Colagusano! –exclama Sirius y James choca la mano con él− Explícanos eso, si es que puedes.

−Pensad lo que queráis, entre Susan y yo no hay nada más que amist…− intenta decir, pero Sirius se ha enganchado a su cuello con un brazo y le revuelve el pelo con una mano al grito de:

−¡Ay que mi Remus se ha echado novia! Ya creía yo que nuestro lobito andaba enamorado de la luna, con tantas chicas a su alrededor y ninguna de novia.

−¿No podías haber encontrado un chiste mejor? Sabes que no me gustan las bromas sobre la luna− responde el aludido, un poco molesto, pero a Sirius parece que le da igual, porque le sigue poniendo morritos y recitando versos de amor.

−Mi corazón late para oír al tuyo latir, Remus− y parece tener éxito porque James se le une:

−Sin tu sonrisa no vivo, sin tu sonrisa me muero, sin tus deberes de transformaciones suspendo…

−Oh, Remus, mi Remus, cómo me gusta que me abraces y me digas que no te importa mi edad…

−… ni mis canas.

−Cómo me gusta que me abraces en el armario de las escobas.

−Que roces tímidamente mi mano en herbología

−Pero lo que yo quiero es que me metas…

−¡PARAD! –Gritó finalmente Remus, asustado por el giro que habían tomado los versos. Trató de esconder su cara ardiente tras un libro antes de que la vieran, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido y sus tres compañeros de cuarto estallaron en carcajadas. –Oh, callaos ya, malditos descerebrados.

−¡Uy lo que nos ha dicho!

−¡Malditos descerebrados! ¿Te lo puedes creer?

Bendita adolescencia, tan bien llamada edad del pavo. Las carcajadas fueron amainando hasta quedar jadeantes, tirados en la cama, cansados de reír pero sin poder dejar de sonreír. El único que no sonreía era Peter, que se había quedado de pronto muy serio, sentado en su cama, mirando al infinito.

Al menos a ese lugar parecía mirar hasta que James le lanzó una almohada que le dio en la cara y por poco le tira de la cama.

−¿Qué te pasa, Colagusano?

Los tres chicos se giran hacia él, y parece que se dan cuenta de que realmente pasa algo, porque es Remus quien habla el siguiente, preguntando algo así como "¿_Qué está mal, Peter?"_ El aludido sin embargo niega y esconde la cabeza mirando al suelo. Dos chicos saltan a su cama y crean un pequeño pandemónium pellizcándole, tirándole contra el colchón, haciéndole cosquillas y pegándole alguna colleja bajo los gritos de _Cuéntanoslo, anda, Colagusano, cuéntalo. _

−Es que… bueno, ya sabéis… yo nunca he tenido una novia.

El chico parece que se quiere morir por haberlo confesado, nunca nadie había estado tan colorado y parece que nunca nadie había dejado tan estupefactos a los merodeadores. Aunque quizás esto último fuera una breve ilusión óptica, porque James y Sirius vuelven a crear su propia locura saltando de cama en cama, gritando planes a cada cual más increíble para ayudar a su amigo.

−¡Eso no es problema Pete, te buscaremos una novia! ¡Una que sea guapa…!

−¡Aunque no demasiado!

−¡… y que sea lista!

−Pero tampoco mucho, que tiene que querer estar con él.

−¡Cállate Sirius! No les hagas caso, Peter− interviene Remus−. Todo llegará, no puedes meterle prisas al amor.

−¿Quién ha hablado aquí de amor? ¡Solo buscamos un rollito!

La mirada fulminante que recibió Sirius bien podía haber sido mandada por la misma Minerva McGonagall.

−Vale, vale, ya paro. Pero no sea pesimista, Pete, puedes tener novia, ¿por qué no? No eres peor que nadie, mírate, ¡eres un gryffindor!

−¡Eres un merodeador!

−¡Eres rubio!

−Pero te queremos aunque lo seas… Ya en serio, las ratas también pueden tener novia. Quién sabe, igual tenemos en Hogwarts a una ratita presumida…

−¿A una qué?

−Cosas de muggles, Sirius− explica James−, un cuento que me contó Lily el otro día.

−Bueno, lo que sea. Colagusano, vamos a buscarte novia y vamos a curarte todas las penas.

−¡Pero todas, todas!

−Y ya verás, todo va a ser diferente, vas a cambiar y todo. Con una novia seguro que vas a dejar de ser tan torpe.

−A mí con que se lave un poco más a menudo me vale…

−Estoy seguro, y cuando la consigas entrarás en el mercado y todas las chicas de Hogwarts se fijarán en ti.

−¡Es la solución a todos tus problemas!

−¡All you need is love!

−¡Todo lo que necesitas es amor!

−¡Amor es todo lo que necesitas!

Las camas debían estar a punto de romperse por tener a dos adolescentes saltando frenéticamente en ellas, pero Peter sonreía, con los ojos brillantes mirando a sus amigos. Sonrió aún más cuando Remus se sentó a su lado y le pasó una mano por la espalda.

−Ya se fijarán en ti, Peter, están demasiado cegadas para ver la increíble persona que yo (y estos dos descerebrados) vemos en ti.

_All you need is love, all you need is love,_

_All you need is love, love, love is all you need._

_All you need is love _

_All you need is love _

_All you need is love, love, love is all you need._

Él sonreía, olvidando por unos minutos los problemas que le rondaban la cabeza, porque no había nadie como ellos para hacer olvidar los problemas, olvidar que había suspendido dos exámenes, que era bajito, gordo y no demasiado gracioso, a su lado alguien podría hasta olvidar que es un licántropo y sentirse como una persona normal. A su lado podía sentirse como una persona amada.

Sin embargo, el problema es que nadie en su vida amó a Peter Pettigrew, nadie más que esos tres malditos descerebrados, los descerebrados de sus amigos.

* * *

**FIN**

Sí, Peter. ¿Os lo esperábais? Esta es una de mis viñetas y canciones predilectas, así que espero que os haya gustado. Y ya de paso que me dejéis un review diciéndolo, o les prohibiré a los desceerbrados que os busquen novi como le hacen a Peter.

Amenazas a parte... Nos leemos la próxima semana conujna historia sobre... ¿Qué os apetece? ¿Qué tal el amorío secreto de Charlie Weasley y _You like me too much?_


End file.
